


Recess at Marvel Elementary School

by cero_ate



Category: Avengers (Comic), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/pseuds/cero_ate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson watches the Kindergarten-aged Avengers during recess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recess at Marvel Elementary School

Coulson stood at the door of the classroom. It was finally recess time, and the kids were raring to get out. Unfortunately Scott was in time-out because of stealing Hank’s magnifying glass last time. Hank loved to doing ‘experiments’ with the ants. At least neither Hank nor Scott liked to use the magnifying glass on them

“LOKI! I WANNA TALK WITH YOU!” Thor tore past, chasing his brother. Oh boy, Coulson would have to separate them. At least their fights were generally short lived. Thor was carrying that hammer he liked out of the construction dress up kit. He’d even named it. Mew-mew was the best Coulson could make of it. He wondered what Loki had done this time, but really didn’t intend to ask.

“I can drink more than you!” Tony bragged to Carol. Oh great, they were having a drinking contest again. It seemed all those two did was drink kool-aid.

“C’mon Buck! Let’s go fight bad guys,” Steve held out his hand to his best friend. Those two were the easiest of the class to deal with. They just played with a trash can lid, trying to ‘fight bad guys’. Some of the other kids tried to tease Steve sometimes because he liked to draw but Bucky was having none of that. After the first couple times Bucky and Steve knocked them down, they left Steve alone with his drawing.

“I wanna come too!” Clint called out, struggling into his purple coat.. Good, that meant he wouldn’t be firing spitballs at Pietro this recess. Those two did NOT get along, especially since Pietro was so possessive of his sister, Wanda.

“Can I have some crumbs?” Sam tugged at Coulson’s arm. “I want to feed the birds.” Coulson had taken to keeping a bag of crumbs for Sam for just that occasion.

A little while into the recess he noticed Rhodey and Pepper converging on Tony.

“C’mon Tony, come play. I got legos!” Rhodey tried to tug him away.

“And you didn’t do your homework last night!” Pepper tapped her little foot. “You were too busy playing with legos.”

“Kool-aid is more important,” Tony told RHodey. “And I’ll do it later, Pepper!”

Coulson should really cut Tony and Carol off...but their parents got upset when they thought Tony or Carol were being treated different from the rest of the students, and Coulson didn’t want to deal with Howard again this month about Tony’s drinking problem.

“Five minutes kids!” Coulson called. Thor and Loki seemed to have made up again, and Thor was hugging Loki for giving him a booboo. Coulson was pretty sure that was a sham booboo. Loki needed to work on the falsehoods. But if it stopped them from fighting, COulson would let it pass. Clint and Bucky and Steve seemed to have found imaginary bad guys and were throwing hte garbage lid, and shooting htem with slingshots with lots of kapows and bams.

He let Scott out and he ran over to play with Hank, who was about five minutes from making Jan cry because he wasn’t paying attention. ONce Scott was there, though, he involved Jan and all three of them played together quietly.

Coulson was just glad he didn’t have to deal with the other Kindergarten class. He couldn’t imagine dealing with Logan and Scott Summers and Rogue and Gambit and the rest of their crew.

“Alright, time to come in!” Coulson called.


End file.
